


Monster mashup, facts only

by K1LLM3Plz_chan



Category: Horror Movies - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1LLM3Plz_chan/pseuds/K1LLM3Plz_chan
Summary: Ever had troubles writing a monster story/ cross over?Well this work is here to give you the facts. No my head cannons or opinions. Facts only.🦇Enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

Dear reader,  
I assume you are here because you are interested in monsters. Be you a learner or a writer.. or maybe an artist? Doesn't matter. You are welcome here.  
In this work I Will give you facts. Not head cannons or opinions. Only facts to help your creativity. You can request a monster of interest and I am willing to provide. I do the research so you don't have to.  
Sincerely,  
K1LLM3Plz_chan


	2. Ch1: Vampires

Vampires are some of the most craved moaters in fiction. Dark and mysterious.... but Twilight? Come on! That woman probably ner sourced her original material: Dracula by brahm stolker.  
As there are multiple sub species of vampires world wide in this one I am talking about romanian/Victorian literature vampires.

Also, I did study on the original Dracula. So here's some vampire facts.

•In the original Dracula the drinking of blood was seen as a sexual act.  
The book Dracula was actually not a horror novel of the time and would have been found in their erotica section.

•Dracula's original victims were willing to pledge their lives to him after he bit their neck, because of the masochistic pleasure it provided.

• open windows count as invitations.

•After the first bite it creates a long range mind control state that is active while the victim is asleep.

• Vampires were seen as secluded... dark a d seductive.

•though vampires didn't sparkle they did ride moonbeams rather than fly.

• a wild rose on their coffin can keep then from rising from their graves.

• Vampires can turn into bats, wolves, and other creatures of the night.

•Vampires do not possess hypnotism, but rather a hypnotic suggestion. A compulsion to obey but not the force to make the target obey.

• Vampires are traditionally worded off by godly symbols, but only in the hands of believers. In the hands of atheists crosses, and any religious symbol is useless.

• the smell of garlic(A blood clenser) does repel them. So that they can not enter a room. Garlic flowers were used in the book.

• Vampires can not see their reflection in mirrors because old mirrors were lined in silver. Vampires did not show up in the blade that Jonathon Barker had been using while shaving either as it was silver.

•Vampires are reduced to ashes in sunlight. Thus they have thralls, humans who feed off their blood and stay alive only to serve and feed their masters, who will do their work by day.


End file.
